Wicked Game
by xlightfromabovex
Summary: 7/50 of the 50Shuffle Challenge! Sephiroth returns to Midgar after five weeks away with a surprise in mind for Genesis... SephirothxGenesis, graphic yaoi.


**[A/N: 7/50 of the 50Shuffle Challenge! This time for Wicked Game by HIM :3 Ehehehe, my first smutty piece! :D Much love and thanks to gothicdragon752 for reading this through first and decreeing it fit for posting xD Enjoyyy~!]**

^w^ The door slid open with a soft hiss as the hydraulics glid the two halves apart, spilling the greenish glow of the hallway lights into the darkened apartment beyond. Stepping through the portal into the shadows, Sephiroth smiled a predator's smile to himself as he noticed the warm glow emanating from the farthest room in the flat; no doubt Genesis had fallen asleep reading again and had left the light on – and if he was asleep…

That merely meant he was there for the taking.

After the door had closed once more, Sephiroth lightly touched the keypad next to it and ensured that it was locked; he wanted no interruption later, even though no one, not even Angeal, would dare barge unannounced into _his_ apartment. Angeal especially would know not to try and contact them tonight, at their reunion after Sephiroth's five weeks away in the frigid area of Modeoheim.

Five weeks wasn't really such a long time in the grand scheme of things, but the almost physical pain of being separated anyway was not helped by the fact that there had been very little signal in the mountains, rendering telecommunications basically obsolete – Sephiroth had not heard Genesis' voice in days, and now he planned to make the redhead let him hear it very clearly indeed.

Flicking the light in the kitchen on, Sephiroth went to the sink and turned the tap to get a small stream of warm water from the silver cylinder. With a grimace, he peeled off his gloves and carefully washed all the dirt and blood from his hands and under the nails, returning them to their former marble pale state. Considering where these fingers going soon, it was much more pleasant for them not to be carrying the remains of his victims and half the continent with them.

When they were sufficiently cleansed and the fragrant scent of the lemony handwash suffused the air, Sephiroth shut off the water supply with a slow smile at what was to come. He turned off the kitchen light off once more and softly made his way towards the alluring glow at the other end of the hallway, like a hunting cat determined not to alert its prey.

As he reached the half-closed door of the bedroom, he paused a moment to remove his travel-grimy boots and coat and tossed them lightly inside the door in a soft swish of leather and metal, leaving his torso bare apart from the wide black SOLDIER belt around his waist. Silently, he eased the door open enough to slip inside, and closed it just as lightly behind him; he did not want to alert Genesis just yet, having in mind a much better way to wake him.

The soft light from the bedside lamp cast a golden light onto Genesis' perfectly composed features, utterly relaxed in sleep. True enough, his ever-present copy of LOVELESS lay where it had fallen on the floor next to the bed, pages fluttered open like the wings of a bird. The thin sheet on the bed was bunched around Genesis' naked waist, the balmy summer air meaning few bedclothes were needed; yet, knowing him, the redhead probably wouldn't have bothered wearing anything anyway. Sephiroth merely smiled. It would make this a lot easier in any case.

Ever so carefully, trying to disturb the balance of weight on the bed as little as possible, Sephiroth settled down straddling Genesis' waist and paused to make sure the redhead hadn't woken, watching carefully for any sign of a reaction. When none was forthcoming and he was certain Genesis was still oblivious, he leaned down with a grin and kissed him slowly, gently at first but more intensely as he felt the other wake, struggling back to consciousness at the invasion on his mouth. Glowing blue eyes fluttered open, widening as they met the predatory smugness of Sephiroth's emerald gaze. The redhead tried to speak, but as soon as his lips opened Sephiroth's tongue was inside, meeting Genesis' with urgency born of absence.

Sleep heavy arms reached up to latch around Sephiroth's neck, fingers lacing into his hair and twisting as the redhead made a sound somewhat like a purr, grinning against Sephiroth's lips. The silver-haired SOLDIER smirked and then disengaged, hands planted to either side of Genesis' head in the soft pillows.

"What re you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow at least," the redhead asked, blinking away the last vestiges of sleep.

"We finished earlier than expected and I couldn't wait until morning to get back," Sephiroth replied, half-closing his eyes. Genesis took on an expression remarkably like a pout as he glared reproachfully up at his lover.

"I had something special planned, though…" he said, and Sephiroth leaned down again to plant a brief kiss on those lips before pulling away.

"No reason why we can't do that too…" he said with a wolfish grin. He felt Genesis' reaction to that thought underneath him and grinned even wider as the redhead's eyes blazed. Without another word Genesis pulled him back down again and the dance of tongues began once more, each eagerly trying to reach further into the others' mouth.

With a slight growl of frustration, Genesis' hands slithered down Sephiroth's back, raking the skin lightly as he went, to undo the two buckles on his belt and then toss it to the side. In reply, the silver haired man slid his own hand under the sheet and with a few practiced yet sensitive pumps stroked Genesis to full arousal, smirking at the wordless moan the redhead produced into his mouth. Impatiently, Genesis kicked away the sheet, never removing his mouth from Sephiroth's, and rocked his hips upwards as a silent hint; his hands, still on the other's waist, were in a good position push down the leather trousers and release the growing tightness there. Sephiroth rewarded him with a slight sound of pleasure – he, being a man of few words, never cried out as much as Genesis during sex; yet that simply made the infrequent noises all the more savoury to the redhead, apparently.

That certainly seemed to be the case this time – their kiss became feverish, frantic, breaths rasping in the infrequent pauses. Genesis' hands returned up to Sephiroth's hair, fingers entwining in the gleaming, slightly damp strands, knotting and raking it as he tried ever more desperately to persuade the other to let them progress to the next stage.

Knowing exactly what he was asking for, Sephiroth took more pleasure in withholding it from him, smirking at the intoxicating feeling of being in control – as usual. It was very infrequently that he let Genesis lead him into anything, especially in bed – except in special circumstances – and there was never, _never_ a time that Genesis could force him to do something, particularly when he was enjoying _not_ doing it – as now.

As a pause for breath, Genesis turned his head to the side, breath coming in harsh gasps, to where Sephiroth's hand rested on the pillows; with kiss-swollen lips, the redhead eagerly took one finger into his mouth and sucked on it as another subtle hint to his lover. The other smirked as he kissed the redhead's neck, tickling the sensitive skin with heavy breath while Genesis made sure at least three of his fingers were slick and warm; the little noises he was making were just enough persuasion for Sephiroth to decide to give him his request.

When he gently removed his hand from Genesis' mouth, the satisfied grin he received with the burning gaze was returned with another bruising kiss as simultaneously Sephiroth slid one finger in, followed a little after by the second. Genesis wriggled and squirmed, moaning in gratitude, usual haughtiness forgotten after being denied this for so long. Another smirk from Sephiroth as he slipped the third finger in tight, swallowing Genesis' gasp and moving the slick digits to widen the redhead for him; for the moment he avoided contact with the most sensitive part of his sweat-drenched lover, leaving it for later.

Genesis made a noise like a mewl ending in an outraged cry as Sephiroth suddenly went completely still, lifting his head so he could look the redhead in the eyes that could have killed with the furious glare they were currently giving him.

"Sephiroth!" Genesis hissed breathlessly, squirming again; the silver-haired SOLDIER grinned almost maliciously and moved his fingers a fraction, savouring the sharp gasp as Genesis struggled for breath and the look on the redhead's perfect face, bathed in a golden glow from the lamp's light. "What are you waiting for…!"

Genesis' last word ended in a sharp cry as Sephiroth withdrew his fingers and slammed in in one fluid movement, voice joining the redhead's for a moment as he once more found the place he belonged; inside Genesis, entwined so closely physically with the one he was so close to in every other respect that there was nothing in the world that could compare.

The punishing rhythm began, Sephiroth finally allowing Genesis to have what he'd been asking for for so long, unable now to restrain any longer. The redhead cried out with each powerful thrust, slight pain soon overwhelmed in a sea of pleasure; their combined breath rasped in and out of them, filling the room, adding to the warmth of the summer night. As they neared inevitable release, Sephiroth returned his mouth to Genesis' for another heated, frantic kiss, breathing in redhead's long, low moan as he tipped over the edge, dragging the younger man with him into sweet, sweet oblivion.

With a satisfied sound, Sephiroth gently slowed the kiss and then lifted his mouth, falling to lie on Genesis in an exhausted, ecstatic heap. Neither spoke for a while, recovering from the act, simply lying with cheeks close and exchanging an occasional tender kiss. Finally, when he had enough mind power returned to him to think, Sephiroth withdrew from Genesis and rolled to lie next to him, enfolding the redhead in his arms as the other shuffled to lie half on his chest. He planted a light kiss on to the auburn hair.

"I missed you," he whispered, and Genesis reached up to lace their fingers together over his heart.

"I missed you too," he breathed.


End file.
